The proposed research will examine potential social psychological determinants of sexual risk behavior with a focus on variables that can serve as the basis for the design of future behavioral interventions. The general framework that will guide the present research is designed to identify some of the primary psychological mediators of sexual and contraceptive behavior. Behaviors of interest will include age at first intercourse, use of birth control at first intercourse, use of condoms at first intercourse, frequency of sexual intercourse, number of sexual partners, consistency of birth control use over time (i.e., over multiple acts of sexual intercourse), and consistency of condom use over time. Relevant psychological mediators include self efficacy, problem solving orientations, perceived knowledge about birth control, actual knowledge about birth control, motivations for engaging in sex, motivations for resisting sex, and variables identified in classic decision models, such as Fishbein's expectancy-value framework and the Health Belief Model. Once identified, we will explore same of the potential determinants of these psychological mediators, focusing on parental influences. This analysis will serve the cornerstone of development parent based approaches to modifying adolescent behavior.